


Neck And Neck

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Diary/Journal, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Keith/Lance (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Siblings, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The secret is that Keith was only pretending not to remember Lance from their days at the Garrison...Oneshot/drabble





	Neck And Neck

"Uh." Keith rose an eyebrow at the guy across from him. "Who are you again?"

"The name's Lance!" Lance, apparently, said. He sounded indignant. "You know! Lance and Keith, neck and neck!"

"Oh, I remember," Keith nodded. "You're a cargo pilot."

And he didn't hear Lance's complaint of 'hey! Fighter pilot now, thank you!' because he was actually thinking of something else...

* * *

Keith hadn't dropped out yet. He was still at the Garrison. Something really important was happening right now.

" _Dear diary. Today Lance looked at me. I feel a connection. It was amazing and breathtaking..."_

"You have to stop using me as a diary, Keith," Shiro said then in a long-suffering voice, giving the younger guy a weird look. Oh well. Keith was used to it. 

"Hey, books don't talk. You're just here to encourage me and tell me I have a chance!"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "...and he was looking what Pidge."

"What the heck Shiro?!"

 


End file.
